


Hannah Is Not Having A Good Day

by GayMentality



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: A little fluff but not as much as you'd like, Amanda's not great at comforting people but by golly she's trying, Angst, Arguing, Character development for Hannah, F/F, I've never really written angst before so please forgive me if its fast paced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayMentality/pseuds/GayMentality
Summary: No, the problem hadn’t been tied to her whatsoever, making their little spat even more ridiculous- Hannah had been called into the headmistress’ office, alone, only to receive one of the most difficult phone calls she’d ever had to deal with.





	Hannah Is Not Having A Good Day

Hannah England sat with her back against the wall of a long since abandoned corridor, knees pulled to her chest, arms crossed, chin resting like a heavy weight atop them. Today had been… less than ideal. 

The sound of a slamming door echoed throughout her memories, prompting her to shiver and shake like a dying leaf. She had been insecure, about what, she  _ herself  _ wasn’t exactly sure. A number of ideas flew in and out of her head, but none stuck around long enough to be pinpointed as the cause of all this. Though, the blame game never was fun, not really.   
  


\---

 

It had been her own fault, that much she knew- she was the one who had her doubts, who let her fear take control of her actions. Hannah used anger as a shield, and when mixed with Amanda’s own defense mechanism (stalking off and slinking around in the shadows like a mopey panther), a fight was destined to break out one way or another.    
They had been so happy the day before, hell, they were happy this morning, so the sudden rift in their paradise of excited giggling and kisses in broom closets had been quite the shock. They were leaving class, Amanda’s arm around Hannah’s shoulders, ruffling her hair and being the tease she usually was- but that hadn’t been the problem. No, the problem hadn’t been tied to her whatsoever, making their little spat even more ridiculous- Hannah had been called into the headmistress’ office,  _ alone, _ only to receive one of the most difficult phone calls she’d ever had to deal with.    
Her parent’s had finalized their divorce papers- it was real now, it was happening. Hannah’s home had never been a bad one (her parents both loved her more than anything, doting on her and giving her whatever it was her heart desired without a second thought), but her parents had never loved each other. They got married and had a kid to satisfy the whims of their own mothers and fathers, a political arrangement to bring their wealthy houses together. Her mother drank to cope with this, and her father was constantly away on business trips- the fights they had when they were home we so tiring that they couldn’t stand to see each other's faces most days. She had seen this coming, everybody had, but it tore a gaping hole into her heart.   
  


However, Hannah was not in the mood for tears. Her professors (who of course, knew everything- they always knew everything-) had offered to give her some time- a lighter load on her assignments, a free pass for the coming week if she wanted some time- but she turned them down without a second thought. She didn’t want this to  _ affect _ her, despite the clear indication that it already had. Barbara, her dear Barbara, was terribly worried, as Hannah hadn’t spoken to her about it  _ at all _ . The two had always told each other everything- all their secrets, all their fears- so when the auburn-haired goal told her she ‘didn’t want to talk’, she flew into a panic.    
  
Hannah had locked herself in their team's personal bathroom at first, it was as good a hiding place as any, and had merely stared into the mirror. She felt sick, and looked the part, face paler than usual and eyes uncomfortably wet from the realization that things were going to be a lot different from here on out.    
Her parents had assured her that they still loved her, but that they still had some paperwork left to do, and that it wouldn’t be a good idea to visit home for a while.   
  
The first knock at the door had been so quiet she’d nearly missed it.    
“Hannah? Babe, Barb told me you… weren’t feeling well.”   
Ah, of course Barbara told her- she had always kept Hannah’s secrets, but if her well being were at stake, the girl had taken to running off to enlist the help of Amanda, her unfairly sweet (when she wanted to be) girlfriend who she wanted to avoid more than anything in the world right then.    
“I’m fine- it’s just a headache.”   
“Wanna let me in?”   
Hannah sighed, eyeing the door handle wearily. She was upset, so unbelievably upset, and she didn’t want Amanda to see her this way. She knew, though, that locking her out would only arouse suspicion.    
Amanda pushed open the door gently, peering in around the side of the alabaster wood tentatively, approaching her in the same manner one might approach a worked up animal. Hannah hated it.   
Their eyes met, and Hannah could already see the question forming on her lips.   
“I don’t need to talk about it.”   
“Hannah-”   
“No- It’s fine, it’s not like it’s some  _ big surprise _ -” There was that old tone of her, almost unfamiliar due to how long it had been since she’d used it- a snappy, snake-like hiss biting at the back of her throat “They’d been trying to go through with it since I was  _ eight _ , I’m just happy that they had the balls to  _ do it. _ ”   
She hated that sad look Amanda gave her. It made her feel even sicker- she didn’t want anybody’s pity, especially not from the person she loved.    
“I think we should go lie down, baby, you look really tired.”   
“I don’t  _ want _ to lie down. I’m  _ not  _ tired, and I can take care of myself, thank you.”   
“I know you’re angry, baby, but-”   
“Angry? Oh no- I’m not angry, I’m  _ livid _ !”   
Hannah squeezed her eyes shut as red-hot tears blurred her vision.   
“They didn’t even ask me about how I felt about it- they told me through a three-minute phone call, Amanda! Three minutes to tell me that our family doesn’t work- that it’s an explosive  _ dumpster fire _ -”   
Amanda reached out for her, but Hannah put her arms up. She wanted to be held more than anything- but the only thing on her mind right now was the urge to hiss and scratch. 

 

Amanda had never seen her so… frazzled. She had been upset plenty of times for a multitude of reasons but had always come running right for her support systems (Aka, herself and Barbara). Amanda felt that the situation was almost unnatural with how intense her girlfriend was acting.   
“Hannah, honey, you need to-”   
“ _ Don’t _ tell me what I need.”   
  
The ginger-haired girl sighed, trying to keep her own fiery responses from trickling through- Hannah’s way of dealing with her feelings wasn’t easy to work with, never had been. 

In Amanda’s eyes, Hannah was a lot like a pacing tigress, growling and snarling, flashing her fangs at anyone who drew too close to the edge of her space. She herself had been given the privilege to know the softer side of her- the side that liked to bask in the sun and purr at the gentle touch of a trusted hand. But whenever she was riled up like this, she was back to the overly aggressive animal, and one couldn’t ever hope to truly predict what would happen next.    
  


“Please, talk to me, I wanna know what I can do to help.”   
“I don’t  _ need _ any  _ help _ \- just- leave me alone!”   
“Hannah, there's no chance in  _ hell _ I’m leaving you alone right now! Look, your hands are shaking!”

Hannah looked down the see her tightly clenched fists, quivering with emotion. She tried to will them to stop, but to no avail.    
“Oh well  _ look at you, _ doing the overanalyzing for once, how  _ peachy _ .”   
“Come on, don’t start- I’m not gonna argue with you, Hannah.”

“-And why  _ not _ ? _ You _ pick fights all the time-”   
“Not with you, Han. You need to calm down before you hurt yourself-”   
“Oh, what- you think I’m gonna run off and do something  _ crazy? _ That’s  _ really _ funny coming from you, Amanda.”

“Don’t.”   
“If I wanted a girl to tell me what to do- I’d have gone out with Diana.”   
That did it.   
“Ancestors, I forgot about how much of a pain in the ass you could be.”   
“ _ I’m _ a pain in the ass?!? You’re the one that came in here acting like I needed to be ‘talked off a cliff’.”   
“That’s because I care about you, you idiot! I know your hurting, and that you try to hide it with a bitchy attitude- but you’re really starting to-”   
“What? Oh- am I, am I starting to  _ piss you off _ ? How  _ unfortunate. _ ”    
Amanda ran a hand through her messy hair, tugging slightly to try and keep herself cool. It wasn’t working.   
“Fuck, you’re exhausting-”    
“I  _ didn’t _ ask you to be here.”   
“I figured my role as your  _ girlfriend  _ sort of made it my  _ job _ to be here, Hannah!”   
“Well it’s  _ not!  _ I’d be a whole lot  _ happier  _ if you’d  _ leave _ . _ ” _ __   
“Fine!”   
  


Amanda slammed the door on her way out.

 

\--- __   
  


The soft drip drop against her hands broke her free from her thoughts. She blinked, watching a few tears hit her skin, before wiping her eyes and closing them tighter. She hadn’t meant anything she’d said- of course, she hadn’t. She had vowed (what felt like a long time ago) that she’d never treat anyone like that again, but it seemed that she’d broken her own promise. What was worse- she’d gone off on  _ Amanda _ , one of the last people she’d ever want to hurt. Hannah was still angry, angry at her parents, angry about the situation- but the overwhelming ache of sadness overpowered that. After Amanda had slammed the door, Hannah had paced around the bathroom, tugging at the collar of her uniform and trying to focus on  _ something _ , anything to distract her from the pain welling up in her heart. She couldn’t stand being in the confines of a room any longer, though, and so she made a run for it- out the dormitory wing and into the empty spaces around the castle.

 

She curled up a little tighter, feeling unbelievably small. Amanda must hate her. Still- she felt the ungodly urge to seek her out, for affection and love and warmth- but she was sure that her girlfriend would rather fly into a volcano than see her.  The sound of footsteps slowing to a halt begged to differ. 

Hannah didn’t dare look up, keeping to her curled position and praying that whoever it was, they’d go away. Instead, there was the soft scrape of a clothed body sliding down against the wall to sit close beside her. The scent of sandalwood and broom oil let Hannah know who it was instantly. More tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks.   
  


A gentle hand, more gentle than Hannah had expected, rested with a warm weight atop her hair.    
“Hey, darlin’.”   
Hannah lifted her head and turned sharply, Amanda only being able to catch a glimpse of her face for a hot second before it disappeared, nuzzled into her neck, body now tucked closely into her side. Amanda welcomed this, trapping the girl in a firm hold, resting her chin atop soft, auburn locks.    
Hannah whispered apologies against Amanda’s skin, ‘apologize that had not been needed’, she assured back.    
“We’re both stupid, it’s okay. You were really scared… still are, and that’s okay too.”   
“I didn’t mean those things I said-”   
“I know. Neither did I. Or- well, most of ‘em.”   
Amanda pulled back a bit to hold Hannah’s head in her hands.    
“I wasn’t lying when I said I wanted to help.”   
Hannah moved to rest her forehead against her girlfriends, a deep sigh leaving a hollow dip in her chest.

“It’s not even that big a deal- I just went nuts-”   
“Of  _ course _ it’s a big deal. Change like that  _ makes _ people nuts.”   
“Sometimes I think I’m just a terrible person.”   
“You’re an asshole sometimes, yeah, but so am I. That doesn’t make you terrible. This won’t either.”

  
Tilting her head forward a bit, Amanda kisses her gently. 

“You’re still  _ my _ Hannah England, and you’ll always have me. You can count on that.”   
  


Deep in her heart- she knew Amanda’s word to be true.   
She just wished she could accept that.    
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! So I wasn't sure if I was super comfortable with the quality of this fic- but meh, I like it.
> 
> Being a child of divorce, I can wholeheartedly say that anger can be one of the many responses a child/person may have towards the event- even if it seems like it's been a long time coming. I've always liked to think that, along with her aristocratic upbringing, an unhappy household may be the cause of her being a little shit. While it doesn't excuse her actions, it would help explain them (in my opinion). 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and feel free to leave your thoughts/feedback in the comments!!!


End file.
